


Supernatural: Dragons Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: A few notes on a story i'm thinking of.Don't really know what to do with it, feel free to give ideas and criticism.(Please, i need to know what i'm doing wrong.)And remember, i'm terrible at updating.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Supernatural: Dragons Idea

• Dragons - Dragon Gabriel and Human Sam, kidnap - initial fear and confusion, some  
pheromones and mating - one new baby Dragon Sam.   
(Not actual Baby)  
Gabriel - Protective, Possessive, Caring, Basically a dragon in Love.  
Sam - Confused, Slightly Scared, Adorable, Cute.

Dragon Gabriel likes a human, so he does the only rational thing he can think of, kidnap and take care of Sam so he can change him into a Dragon - obviously.  
Dragon horns, Tail, Scales, Fire breathing, Wings, Pheromones and other attributes. 

(The Pheromones can affect humans and Dragons)  
College AU - Dragon AU

Gabriel and Sam are friends in school, Gabriel has a huge crush and kind of kidnaps him and takes him back to his ‘cave/nest.’   
Where he explains about dragons and how new dragons are made, Sam is kind of scared, he admits his feelings for Gabriel, lots of consensual stuff and fluff.  
Gabriel is at Stanford, doing a Mythology course, Sam is a new student who joins the class halfway through the semester, Gabriel offers to let Sam see his notes and books. 

They become fast friends, each have a crush on the other. Their beginning their second year and it’s mostly the same.   
A confessing of feelings and Gabriel and Sam are dating. The only problem is that Gabriel is a fricking Dragon, and Gabriel’s crush wont let him leave Sam alone.

Draft 1  
“Hey Sam,” Sam turned to see Gabriel smiling at him, Sam sighed, Gabriel had been friendly since his first day of college, always saying hello and hanging out after lessons and lunch breaks. Gabriel was nice, he always saved a seat for Sam in the lunch hall, grinning and eating some sort of chocolate bar.  
Gabriel smiled, as he always did when he saw Sam, Sam was pretty. Gabriel knew he had a crush, that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Sam was human and he was not, Gabriel was a dragon. He shuffled over to make room so Sam could sit next to him. 

Gabriel flung an arm out to wrap around him, handing him a sandwich and water bottle, “thanks Gabe,” Sam was sure he was blushing, pushing a bit closer so their legs were pressed together.

“Hey Sam,” Sam turned to the dark space between the two buildings, “Gabriel?” Gabriel’s hand flung out and dragged Sam into the narrow alley. Gabriel reached out and wrapped both arms round the kids waist, pressing up against him and burying Sam’s head in his shoulder.  
Gabriel knew Sam would freak out, being dragged into a dark alley by a dude with horns and a tail usually resulted in screaming, so he wrapped his wings around Sam and stroked his back several times before pulling away slightly. “Sam”.  
Sam was staring at him wide-eyed, probably surprised by the extra appendages growing out of Gabriel’s back, he was shaking slightly. “Sam, you ok?”  
“You have horns?” Gabriel blinked. Ok, so he wasn’t screaming or freaking out, that was good. “Uh, yeah. Yeah I do.”  
Sam stared for several seconds, then he looked down and noticed the huge black wings wrapped around him, he seemed to sway for a second before speaking again. “You have wings.”  
“Yeah. I have wings.” Gabriel was slightly worried now, Sam wasn’t reacting like normal humans do, screaming and crying and running away, which was good. But he was wide-eyed and pale, now definitely swaying unsteadily on his feet. “Sam, you sure you’re ok?”

Sam lurched forward slightly, Gabriel was now very concerned. “Sam?”  
“I’m ok, I’m-.” Sam’s eyes rolled up, Gabriel’s arms around him the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground. Gabriel wrapped his wings tighter round Sam, keeping him upright and putting a hand to Sam’s forehead.  
So Sam fainted, Gabriel didn’t expect that. Sam’s head lolled onto Gabriel’s shoulder, Gabriel put Sam’s arms round his waist and wrapped his arms back round Sam. Gabriel made a decision, he would take Sam back to his nest and explain everything there, there Sam would be safe and he could make sure Sam was ok. Opening his wings, Gabriel took off into the sky.

Sam woke up slowly, wherever he was, it was very comfortable. Something warm and soft was pressed up against his front and an arm draped over his back. The arm moved.   
Sam tried to sit up, a face full of feathers preventing him from seeing anything. Sam froze, the massive wing covering him shifted pulling away.   
Gabriel stared at him, complete with horns and wings and from what Sam could see, a tail swishing behind him.  
“Uh, Hi Sam.”


End file.
